Winx Club - Episode 503
Return to Alfea is the third episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The new school year begins in Alfea. Headmistress Faragonda warmly welcomes all returning and new students, especially introducing Roxy. Everyone watches the Winx appear and return to Alfea to consult with Faragonda on how to deal with Tritannus as their Believix powers lose effectiveness in the water. She brings up the matter of the Sirenix power, which could give the girls an edge against the new threat. However, the book containing the secrets is hidden somewhere in Alfea, that even Faragonda herself doesn't know its exact location. The only one who does is Daphne. Bloom sets out to talk with Daphne and asks about the book's location, but the ghostly fairy is reluctant to tell her since the Sirenix is too dangerous to use as she knows firsthand. Daphne relents and tells Bloom it's in the secret archive of the library. As the Winx go to find the book, the Trix break in and a fight ensues. The girls have a bit of trouble since the Trix had gotten a serious power-up from Tritannus to overcome the Believix. Icy gets Bloom cornered as she was about to deal out the killing blow, Sky intervenes and takes the hit for her and falls from a great height. Once Faragonda and Griselda arrive, the Trix retreat. Bloom frantically checks Sky's condition, and was elated to see him awaken, but he lost his memory when he fell. Major Events *Roxy is introduced to the other students in Alfea college. *Krystal the Princess of Linphea is introduced as an old friend of Helia. *Sirenix is revealed to be an ancient power that was born out of the magic of the sea. *It is revealed that Daphne was the last known fairy to have acquired Sirenix. *Neptune hunts for and disowns Tritannus. *The Trix get more powerful with the help of Tritannus. *It is another episode with Roxy's total appearances not lasting one minute. *Daphne explains to Bloom that she once acquired Sirenix to help protect Domino against the Ancestral Witches, but they had placed an evil spell on Sirenix, which, when Daphne tried using it against the Ancestresses, caused the power to turn against herself and turned her into a "spirit without a body". *Sky gets amnesia and forgets who Bloom and the rest of the Winx girls are. This could mean that the prophecy about the Pendant of Eraklyon that Sky mentioned could be true. Debuts *Krystal Characters *Ligea *Nereus *Tritannus *Tressa *Bloom *Stella *Tecna *Musa *Flora *Aisha *Roxy *Sky *Brandon *Helia *Riven *Timmy *Kiko *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Niobe *Phylla *Lemmy *Ancestral Witches *Krystal *Neptune *Faragonda *Daphne Trivia *Mirta, Clarice, Ortensia, Alice, Amaryl, Francis, Khadija, Marzia, Emma, Trista and Alice make appearances in the episode, Alice being the only one of them to actually say a line. *This is, since the season 4 finale, when the Winx and Neblula used Believix Convergence spell to overpower, and defeat the Wizards of Black Circle into frozen solid in the Omega Dimension and magic was restored, with the Magic Dimension and Earth reconnected, the Winx are for the first time, seen back at as well as seen setting foot at Alfea. *This is also in more than 20 Winx Club TV series episodes, the Winx are after a long absence being seen back inside, and also seen setting foot at Alfea's campus. *This episode's correct production code is 503. *This is the first episode of the fifth season not to use the word "the" in the title. *when the winx return to alfea they are still called students even thought it was confirmed in both season 3 and it movie one you have become an enchantix you have graduated *when they appear in bubbles they coloring is off from the next time the use the techique the lilo Voice cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia Quotes "Oh you, Winx. Your always the same. But my sisters and I got some new stuff!!" '- Icy' Video Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub